la pantera negra y el vigilante
by natsumi lif-chan
Summary: esta historia es de dos versiones Hibari y haru son animales del zoológico y también personas que trabajan en el zoológico ¿como saldrá esto? abra humor romance fantasía entren y lean pliiissss es de mi amiga RATA  es una chica humana ok?
1. Chapter 1

La pantera negra y el vigilante.

Genero : fantasía , comedia, romance

Pareja : hibari x miura y kyokoya x haru

Hibari y haru son animales del zoológico y también personas que trabajan en el zoológico

Cap 1 la intrusa

Todo era normal en el zoológico vongola , asta que el jefe resivio una llamada

-tsuna-san tiene una llamada del zoológico de su abuelo en Italia – dijo la castaña .

-gracias haru – dijo tsuna a haru su secretaria y este se acerco y agaro el teléfono .

-hola

- hola tsuna , habla Timoteo .

- que pasa abuelo

-queria pedirte un favor

- si cual es .

-Es que tengo un felino gran tamaño ,y le estamos construyendo su habitad nuevo y me preguntaba si tu lo cuidas mientras nosotros costruimos su habitad .

- si porque no , a y que animal es .

-es un hibrido .

-un hibrido

- si , es una mezcla de pantera y jaguar , te lo enviare mañana

- bien entonces lo cuidare .

-gracias te lo agradezco , a su nombre es ```````````a ella es muy tímida y le dan miedo los machos sean animales o humanos .

- porque

- ella vio como su madre y padre murieron por cazadore hombres y por eso le tiene miedo y le gusta leer mucho te sugiero que la cuide haru . ella y haru se llevan bien .

- esta bien lo are .

-gracias adiós

-adiós . que ago donde la pongo el abitad de los leones esta llena y solo queda la de hibari la pantera pero dino -san no esta esta en china por un trabajo que le encomendé , la única persona que puede mantener calmado a hibari es kyokoya , pero dudo que acepte , aaaa tendré que convencerlo .

En otro lugar ,mejor dijo con una pantera negra descansaba en su árbol junto a un pájaro amarillo . todo era tranquilo , la pantera no se esperaba que mañana conocería asu nueva compañera y para mas mejor que era una hembra . también y un guardia no pensaba estar con una peli castaña cuidando animales .

Cap.2 el nuevo


	2. capitulo 2

_**Cap.2 el nuevo, mejor dicho la nueva que me vuelve loco ( en el buen sentido, claro esta )**_

En el zoológico de los vongolas en Italia , una hibrida descansaba cuando entro una pelirosa.  
>" " ""despiertas que tienes que ir al aeropuerto – dijo la peli rosa a mitad pantera y jaguar que descansaba en el pasto , bajo la sombra de un árbol .<br>Ya se, ya se, - dijo empezando a levantarse , era delgada, tenia el pelaje amarillo como el de un jaguar pero sus patas y orejas eran de color negro , tenia colmillo de pantera y su cola era flexible- bianki podrías dejarme perder el avión –  
>No , sabes muy bien que nono le a pedido a su nieto que te cuide, para que no estes sola adivina a quien estará allí para cuidarte – dijo la pelirosa al hibrido ,para animarla<br>Quien es – pregunto con curiosidad .  
>Va aser haru – dijo la pelirosa , a lo que la hibrida no lo podía creer , haru la que la encontró , la que cuido de esta ,la que la llevo con los vongolas para quela cuidaran y la que siempre la quiso – en serio no me mientes –<br>No, no lo , ago.-alo quela hibrida se puso feliz -bueno nos vamos- dijo esta a lo que la hibrida y ella se fueron feliz asía su aeropuerto y tomaron su avión para Japón  
>En el zoológico vongola de Japón tsuna juntos a los cuidadores con haru y kyokoya presente.<br>Bien estamos reunidos por que mi abuelo a enviado un nuevo animal al zoológico- dijo tsuna a los presentes  
>Y porque decimo –dijo gokudera la mano derecha de tsuna<br>Por que están construyendo su habitad y me pidió cuidarlo – dijo el castaño  
>Y que animal es –dijo yamamoto que es el cuidador de los lobos<br>Si, quiero saber al extremo – dijo ryohei cuidador de los canguros  
>Pues un hibrido – dijo el jefe<br>Un hibrido de que clase herbívoro- dijo kyokoya el guardia a tsuna  
>Pues es una mescla de pantera y jaguar bueno eso me dijo Timoteo – dijo el castaño<br>Si, es un hibrido, de ve de se fuerte – dijo reborn el tutor que ayuda a tsuna con el zoológico  
>Pienso lo mismo que el ku,fu,fu,fu – dijo mokuro cuidador de los animales nocturnos<br>Pues, Timoteo no me dijo si era fuerte , solo que no le gusta los hombres y le dan miedo , asi que asigne a haru para que la cuide – dijo tsuna  
>Y donde se quedara – dijo lambo el cuidador de los animales domésticos<br>Con hibari –dijo tsuna serio  
>Pero esta seguro, sabes que hibari siempre esta solo y no le gusta la compañía- dijo yamamoto<br>Por eso , kyokoya quiero pedirte un favor –dijo el castaño  
>Que es herbívoro – dijo el pelinegro<br>Quiero que ayudes a haru y que mantengas controlado a hibari- dijo este alo que kyokoya solo se le que do viendo  
>No, no lo are- dijo el pelinegro<br>Porque – dijo tsuna  
>Espera dame tsuna , kyokoya que tal si te doy algo a cambio –dijo reborn<br>Que es bebe – dijo kyokoya y reborn le susurro algo al oído , des puede un minuto reborn se alejo ,se le que do viendo a tsuna – bien lo are , bebe espero que cumplas – dijo este  
>Lo are no te preocupes –dijo el tutor con una sonrisa siniestra<br>Y cuando llega - dijo haru

Llega hoy, a las tres y son las 2:55, flan tan 5 minutos –dijo el castaño  
>Y en ese momento llego una camioneta de color blanco con una caja de madera muy con agujeros para respirar y se estaciono en el parqueo del zoológico , bajo una mujer de 27 años con pelo color rosa<br>Bien que no piensan ayudarme – dijo la mujer  
>Ne-san que ases aquí –dijo gokudera<br>Que no vez hayato , estoy aquí por que traje al animal-dijo bianki  
>Esta en la caja – dijo el castaño<br>Si – dijo , bianki abrió la caja y solo se veía oscuro – vamos despierta ya llegamos – dijo la pelirosa , la hibrida abrió lo ojos pesadamente y vio a todos los hombres y no quería salir  
>Hola bianki-chan – dijo la castaña<br>Hola haru como estas – dijo la pelirosa a lo que la hibrida se puso feliz por estar haru  
>Bien y como se llama – dijo haru<br>Se llama…. – no pudo terminar por que el felino se tiro encima de haru , y todos se asustaron  
>haru esta bien - dijo tsuna a lo que la castaña empezó a reírse por que el felino le lamia la cara<br>si estoy bien , es que su manera de saludar – dijo levantándose – ase mucho que no te veo , como haz estado – dijo la castaña al felino  
>lo conoces – dijo kyokoya<br>si ,yo la encontré, se la di a Timoteo para que la cuidara –dijo mientras el felino ronroneaba- a su nombre es miura-dijo la castaña  
>haora hay que llevarla con su compañero- dijo reborn – kyokoya ve tu primero para decirle y que no la ataque –<br>esta bien bebe – y este se fue con la pantera  
>voy a tener un compañero , espero que no sea tan malo - dijo miura<br>no te preocupes el tiene su carácter ,pero es bueno –dijo haru  
>no te preocupes todo estará bien –dijo reborn<br>en el hadita de la pantera hibari , kyokoya entro y la pantera dormía en el árbol junto a un pájaro amarillo ,el pájaro abrió los ojos y voló a kyokoya lo que iso que hibari despertaba  
>que haces aquí – dijo hibari<br>vine a decirte algo – dijo kyokoya  
>y que es-dijo serio<br>que tendrás un nuevo compañero-dijo el peli negro  
>y se puede saber por que – dijo el felino enojado<br>lo dice el bebe , y yo te cuidare en vez de caballo – dijo el peli negro  
>aun así me niego – dijo este bajando del árbol<br>que tal si peleanos y si yo gano tu aceptas a tu compañero –dijo el pelinegro  
>y si yo gano no – dijo el felino y empujo a kyokoya fuera de habita , en eso llego haru<p>

kyokoya estas bien –dijo la castaña acercándose al peli negro  
>no te acerques herbívora, es muy peligroso – dijo este viendo como el felino se acercaba a ellos , y cuando estuvo apunto de atacar al pelinegro se interpuso miura al ataque de hibari y este se le quedo viendo<br>miura eres tu – dijo la pantera  
>hibari , cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo miura abrazando a hibari y este se dejo ( bueno esto del abrazo solo se ve en animales , los humanos lo ven como acercamiento, todo sea abrazo o besos solo lo ven los mismo animales y los humanos y ven esos gestos de acercamiento.)<br>se conocen – dijo haru  
>si , hibari y yo nos conocemos desde cachorros- dijo miura<br>eso es cierto – dijo el pelinegro a la pantera  
>si nos conocemos desde cachorros- dijo la pantera<br>entonces no abra problema – dijo reborn apareciendo de la nada  
>que quieres decir – dijo la pantera<br>que ella es tu nueva compañera – dijo el tutor , la pantera se zafo del abrazo y se acerco al tutor  
>estar bromeando , no puede ser – dijo la pantera y el tutor se dio cuenta del algo<br>te gusta – dijo reborn, y la pantera se inmuto  
>no , no es cierto – dijo con un poco de rubor (a: si te gusta .h: no, claro que no . a:que si .h: que no .a:que si .h: que no . a: a que no .h: a que si . a: a que no y punto .h: a que si es cierto y lo confirma ….Diablos me engañaste, con cara enojada .a: no es cierto, tu lo dijiste .h: mejor me voy .a: bien adiós )<br>no te preocupes, no eres el primero , kyokoya también le gusta alguien – dijo reborn  
>y quien es – dijo la pantera<br>a el le gusta haru la secretaria de tsuna , ella es – dijo señalando a la castaña que le ayuda a levantarse y vio como este tenia un pequeño rubor  
>wau, nunca pensé esto de el – dijo la pantera<br>bueno si eso esta bien, entonces miura se quedara contigo, hasta que hagan su habitad – dijo reborn .  
>Esta bien , lo are – dijo la pantera serio<br>Me alegra – dijo reborn para irse caminando y se le acerco kyokoya  
>Bien hibari ya lo acepto y kyokoya por que no acompañas a haru a su casa- dijo en forma maliciosa<br>Si esta bien – dijo con algo de duda  
>Mentes de kyokoya y hibari " dios, esto va a ser largo , pero al menos no tocaran lo que es mío" lo último en forma posesiva .<p>

Por que – dijo byakuyan  
>Por que es el hermano menor de tsuna – dijo saltando por la ventana , cuando fueron a ver ya no estaba<br>Que diablos a pasado aquí – dijo gokudera  
>No lo se pero cuando tsuna se despierte le preguntare- dijo reborn<br>Por ahora sabemos que el infierno existe – dijo yamamoto  
>Que ese tal William es un demonio que ayudo a tsuna – dijo ryohei<br>Y que el decimo es buscado en el infierno y ese tipo dijo que el decimo le dijo a otros 6 que no, nos hablara a nosotros contándolo a el claro esta – dijo gokudera  
>Lo que quiere decir que el vongola tiene a 7 personas no mejor dijo demonios ayudándole – dijo mokuro<br>Y al parecer tiene un hermano de cabello café y ojos rojos de nombre Alexandre – dijo reborn y en eso empezó a despertar tsuna  
>Que paso donde estoy – dijo con un poco de amnesia<br>Decimo se encuentra bien – dijo gokudera  
>Si estoy bien pero donde estoy – dijo tsuna<br>En la enfermería – dijo chaman  
>Porque – dijo el castaño<br>Te desmayaste en educación física – dijo reborn  
>O entiendo , lo siento por tener que cargarme hasta aquí- dijo disculpándose<br>Tsuna – dijo reborn muy serio  
>Si reborn – dijo con miedo<br>Nada – dijo el bebe yéndose  
>Paso algo mientras dormía- pregunto el castaño<br>No nada – dijo rápido yamamoto y todos se fueron a recoger sus cosas para ir a casa mientras 7 figuras los veían desde el techo caminando asía la entrada de la escuela  
>Asi que ellos son los amigos de tsuna – dijo un peli azul-negro<br>Si ellos son , que piensas – dijo un pelinegro  
>Tsuna esta muy enfermo, asique de ahora en adelante nosotros cuidaremos a tsuna – dijo el otro<br>Sabes lo que el nos are si hablamos con sus amigo – dijo este  
>Lo se incubo no me sermone es – dijo el peli azul-negro<br>Tu no cambias siempre me llamaras asi – dijo el pelinegro  
>Si hasta que me de la gana – y todos desaparecieron<br>Decimo pasa algo – dijo preocupado gokudera porque tsuna volteo a ver la escuela  
>No pensé que avía alguien allí ablando de mi solo eso, debió ser mi imaginación , mejor vámonos – dijo el castaño siguiendo su camino<p> 


End file.
